While hanging a T-shirt on a coat hanger, it is very inconvenient to put the hanger into a top wear through the narrow neck. Most of the users put the hanger in from the bottom of the top wears. Even for so retractable hangers, it is not easy to put the hanger into a narrow neck of a garment with one hand. It is the purpose of this invention to provide a novel hanger easy to put into a top wear through the neck with one hand holding the garment and the other hand folding the hanger.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a one touch folding and expanding hanger for narrow neck top wears.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 589,901 to Lincoln and Summerfield, U.S. Pat. No. 923,786 to Gerachi, U.S. Pat. No. 959,687 to Altermatt, U.S. Pat. No. 2,290,772 to Weingarten, U.S. Pat. No. 2,425,475 to Isaacson, U.S. Pat. No. 2,509,754 to Badalamenti, U.S. Pat. No. 2,518,367 to Oenhallegon, U.S. Pat. No. 2,906,442 to McNutt, U.S. Pat. No. 3,531,028 to Vazquez, U.S. Pat. No. 4,114,786 to Wiese, U.S. Pat. No. 4,117,960 to Bengsch et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,227,632 to Collis, U.S. Patent to LaMont, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,988,021 to Adams et al. illustrate foldable and collapsible cloths hanger assemblies having a member that enables folding of the wings. The members of the prior arts are very sophisticate and bulky compared to the simple function of the cloths hanger.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,876,237 to Jackson. U.S. Pat. No. 3,285,118 to EIkins et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,513,746 to Forsberg, U.S. Pat. No. 4,116,104 to Kennedy illustrate anchor nuts comprised of a butterfly wire spring or ribbon spring, two folded wings, a pivot pin and a nut. The anchoring nuts of the prior arts utilize short wings to hold weights behind a wall. The wings of nuts are made of very rigid metal and their cross sectional shape is one side opened square to sustain the heavy weight. A nut must be located at the center of the two wings and pivot pin to receive the bolt and let it pass through the nut. Therefore, two pivot pins are needed at the side of the wings or a pivot pin connected to a nut should be utilized.
None of the prior arts teaches a hanger that folds and expands in a direction opposite to the hook of a hanger for narrow neck upper ears of this invention comprised of, including but not limited to, a spring, solid wings, a pivot pin, a hook, and a member connecting the hook and pivot pin.